


Four Seconds

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Felicity keeps catching Oliver staring.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 199<br/><b>Prompt: </b>Artist's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seconds

**Four Seconds**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity   
**Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Felicity keeps catching Oliver staring.  
 **Word Count:** 199  
 **Prompt:** Artist's Choice

 **Four seconds**  
Oliver didn't realize what he was doing until Felicity caught him.

“Why are you staring at me all the time?” Felicity asked.

“I wasn't.” Oliver said.

“You were and you had that look on your face again too.” Felicity countered.

“I was just thinking you just look nice today.” Oliver shrugged.

“I must look nice a lot because I've caught you looking at me at least three times today. Not to mention the dozens of times last week. What is up with you?” Felicity folded her arms and waited for him to explain.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Oliver said softly.

“Did I do something?” Felicity asked.

“No. I don't know why I'm doing it.” Oliver lied.

Felicity tilted her head. “Strange because you are looking at me like a starving puppy.”

“Puppy?” Oliver looked confused. “I look like a puppy?”

“It’s the stubble. It’s all furry and ....” Felicity blushed. “Is there something I should know about?”

“No.” Oliver smiled. “I like looking at you and I didn't know it bothered you.”

“It worries me.” Felicity said.

“I'll stop.” Oliver grinned.

Felicity walked out. Oliver caught himself staring. He sighed. He finally knew why.


End file.
